coracanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ischerite
Ischerite is a mineral most likely named after the town of Ischa in the internationally unrecognised southern provinces of Maroka. The mineral is found mainly with around Ischa, with approximately 10% of deposits spread fairly evenly across the rest of the world. Ischerite comes in many different varieties, most of which are considered semi-precious stones. Characteristics Pure ischerite is a jet-black crystal with a high electrical conductivity. Passing an electric current through the crystal causes it to vibrate 50,380 times a second and become completely transparent. Slight impurities turn the crystal greener. Etymology See: Ischa ischerite is believed likely to be named after the town of Ischa. Origins Origin is unknown. Occurance Ischerite is rarer even than gold and other minerals considered rare, but struggles to reach a mass consumer market. It is considered niche luxury good. The vast majority of ischerite deposits are found in the area immediately surrounding Ischa. Other deposits exist and are spread out fairly evenly across the world. History Evidence points to the mineral having been discovered/invented by the Brontic civilisation. They seemed to be particularly enthralled by ischerite. Iron Age Ischerite goes nearly unmentioned in the historical record for thousands of years after the end of the Silver Age. When the location of Ar-Kabaroum was rediscovered in 3836 by a team led by archaeologist Kanar Bakora and funded by early chemist and essayist Kanaran Shakker, interest in the mineral was reignited. Hundreds of tourists came to the Bronta just to come back with a tiny shard of ischerite which they would then fit into a necklace. Culture In modern times, people mainly use ischerite for jewellery. Some groups claim that ischerite has special healing, telepathic and memory-encoding properties. Production Most of new unearthed ischerite goes to jewellery at 90%. The other 10 percent is used in industry as electrical conduits. Applications Jewellery Ischerite has been used in jewellery for a long time. Electronics Only 10% of the world's ischerite goes to industrial use. By far the largest use for ischerite in industry is in electronics. Ischerite's durability, high conductivity and non-corrosivity make it sought after for high-end computers. Ischerite Clocks In 4208, the first ischerite clock was invented, exploiting the fact that ischerite, when stimulated by an electric current, oscillates at a constant 50,380 times per second. Ischerite wristwatches were invented in 4252, during the Panthalassa War, by Baraghovian clock maker Gerhad Mull. Until quartz watches were invented in 4272, ischerite was the standard in timekeeping accuracy for the ordinary person. When quartz watches were introduced, ischerite timepieces were disused and most manufactures producing them ceased doing so. In the eyes of the ordinary consumer, the vast extra cost for an ischerite clock was not worth it as quartz clocks were much cheaper and nearly as accurate Ischerite clocks are, today, antiques, as anyone who cares (and can afford) extra accuracy in timekeeping has more accurate and cheaper options. Alleged Properties According to the independently funded Ischerite Research Institute (IRI), 'ischerite is a medium for the storage of biological memory. This fact is backed up by our forty years of scientific study on the mineral.' The IRI is the only research institute studying ischerite scientifically, adding in a 4318 public statement, 'we do not wish to contribute to pseudoscientific rumours. Hippies who believe in plastic "crystals" having "magical" healing properties are wrong. We do not associate with these groups or agree with their claims. It is rather sad that even they pay very little attention to ischerite, generally believing it to be of less value than common quartz despite being a very interesting in terms of its properties.' Despite the apparent scientific validity of these claims and meta-analyses generally proving their methods sound, many scientists are sceptical of the findings. Most scientists, and the general public, are not interested interested and are unlikely to have even heard of the niche mineral. The director of the IRI sums it up like this, 'People seem to be subconsciously repelled by it. It doesn't have world-shattering properties and this information we have has been around for ages. It's just impossible to generate any interest in ischerite. Frankly, I find that really disappointing, because it's quite amazing if you bother to take a proper look at it.'